Yes, I want you tied up under me
by Meganesatan
Summary: A plotless porn written for Aokaga day that was 5th of May. Aomine comes home drunk and messes up the bathroom. Kagami is not very pleased and decides to have his sweet revenge on his sleeping boyfriend.


Kagami had it with his drunken excuse of a boyfriend. The said drunkard was currently throwing up his insides out in the bathroom next to Kagami's current position. He sighed. It was already the second time this week when Aomine had sneaked out to have (more than) couple of drinks with his older friends. He really didn't like having drunk Aomine out of his sight, since he knew how horny the other teenager got after five or six cans of beer.

Sick of waiting for his boyfriend, Kagami knocked on the closed bathroom door and yelled:

"Oi, Ahomine! Are you done yet? You better not be puking all over the fucking place because there is no way in hell I'll be cleaning it!"

He heard nothing from the other side of the door and mentally facepalmed. The idiot must have passed out. The red-haired male opened the bathroom door and peeked inside. The sight in front of him was adorable, but at the same time he wanted to throw himself off a tall building.

Aomine lay sprawling on the floor, drooling and dead asleep. Kagami thought he looked actually very cute doing that. He looked so vulnerable. Kagami just wanted to embrace him tight and protect the precious being. But then Kagami noticed the floor around him and all the desire to hug the boy vanished immediately. The floor was covered in vomit. It looked like Aomine had puked everywhere except the toilet, where he was supposed to aim.

Kagami pulled his hair and almost started to shout at Aomine to wake the fuck up and clean his mess before he would kick the fucker out of his apartment, but then he had another idea. He smirked to himself when he thought of the plan he was going to carry out. He was going to teach that bastard a lesson for running away, coming back drunk as hell and ruining his floor.

But first he needed to get Aomine to bed, change his clothes and clean the entire bathroom.

* * *

The next morning Kagami made sure he woke up early. He rose up silently and made sure Aomine was still asleep. The younger boy was normally a heavy sleeper, but you could never be too cautious. Kagami was more than happy to find that the dark skinned male was still knocked out and snoring heavily. He listened his breathing and grunting for a while and slowly got up the bed.

He sneaked out of the room and went looking for a one specific item he knew Alex had left behind during her last visit. He tiptoed through his apartment, until he reached his destination.

Kagami went to the chest of drawers where he kept all kind of random stuff (from family albums to broken basketball shoes) and opened the top drawer. He instantly saw the little item he was looking for; a nice silky red ribbon. He was sure Alex wouldn't mind if he borrowed it a little bit. Besides he even doubted that she would even remember possessing such an item, since she had this awful habit of forgetting almost everything she ever took with her to Kagami's place.

He tied the ribbon tightly around his wrist so he wouldn't lose it.

After he successfully found his way back to his room, he sneaked up to his wardrobe and opened it. Kagami took out his favorite pair of boxers (black and a little bit too tight) and changed into them. He didn't put any other pieces of clothing though. Being only in his boxers was a part of his oh-so-devilish- plan.

Grinning like a madman, Kagami took the next important item out of the wardrobe. It was a plain brown leather belt. After taking it out, he turned back at the person lying on the bed. His grin only got wider when he walked back to his boyfriend. He climbed on top of him, carefully that he wouldn't wake up, and started to tie him up into the headboard. After he was done he sat on Aomine, straddling his crotch so that his ass landed directly on the other's dick.

Kagami studied his lover's face for a while. Aomine's mouth was slightly open and his tongue rested between his dry lips. His cheeks were a bit flustered and his hair stuck out in every direction possible. He had so peaceful expression when he was asleep. Kagami planned on changing that. He rubbed his ass gently against the younger male's groin while leaning down and breathing heatedly into his ear.

Aomine began to squirm under him, but he did not wake up. Kagami was not a very patient man. He wanted Aomine to wake up soon. The Seirin's ace added a little more pressure to his grinding as he felt the other boy harden. Kagami smirked at the feeling of his boyfriend's cock poking his ass and the said boy started to get turned on too.

"Hnngh…"

He heard Aomine mumble something, and his grin only widened. He was going to wake up soon. He just felt it.

"Mmh… Baby, wake up", Kagami mouthed to his ear as he felt the other slowly fading into consciousness.

"Hnhaah… What the fuck Kagami?"

Kagami got up and looked at Aomine. He smirked at the face the other boy made. It was full of confusion, but it was also full of want. It seemed like he had experienced the best way to wake up (, which he did).

"Good morning, Ahomine. Did you sleep well?" Kagami asked, still having the grin on his face. Aomine saw his devilish smile and thought he was fucked. He wasn't even sure if it was going to be literately.

"What are you doing? I- FUCK!"

At that moment Kagami had ground down _hard_.

"Fuck you, bastard! What's the deal with you? You're not acting like yourself," Aomine huffed while trying not to moan. The pressure on his cock felt so good, but he didn't want to show Kagami how much he was turned on by the current situation. His pride as a man would not take it.

"What do you mean?" Kagami asked innocently as he arched his back and moaned, ah, so deliciously. He did it on purpose just to make Aomine feel hotter and more uncomfortable. He knew what his voice could do to his boyfriend.

"Shit! Seriously what are you doing?" Aomine breathed. All the blood that hadn't run down to his painfully hard cock ran straight to his face. He really, really wanted to know what was up with the older male. He had never seen him so determined outside the basketball court before. Not even in bed. When they had sex it was Aomine, who did the fucking and teased the other one. Kagami usually blushed and told Aomine stop teasing. Never had he imagined that Kagami would act like a tease.

"Do you remember anything from last night?" Kagami asked persistently.

"Wha-?"

"Your friends called me from your phone last night. They told me to get your drunken ass home. I'm sick of getting calls like that. I'm not your babysitter for god's sake! Not just only that, but you puked all over my fucking bathroom and I had to clean up the whole mess. I'm trying to teach you a fucking lesson," The slightly shorter boy had stopped his actions while he spoke. His voice was calm, but Aomine knew he was still furious about what he had apparently done.

Aomine closed his eyes and started:

"Look, Kagami, I'm fucking sorry I won't do it a- AH!"

He was cut off by a pair of lips sucking forcefully on his Adam's apple.

"Nice try, Ahomine, but you're still receiving your punishment."

That moment Aomine realized the situation he was in. He was tied on a bed while his angry and turned on boyfriend was on top of him and planning on punishing the dark-skinned boy. It really didn't look good. He was totally at Kagami's mercy.

"So just lie down and enjoy the ride," Kagami murmured as he lowered himself down on Aomine.

He kissed Aomine's bare chest and took a nipple into his mouth. (Oh how glad he was that Aomine's pajama included only gray sweats and boxers.) He bit it harshly. He heard the other male moan loudly. Kagami hummed in approval and added a little more power to his biting, as he heard his lover's voice. He knew Aomine was into this at least as much as he, or maybe even more.

He did the same treatment to the other nipple and rolled his tongue against the hard bud. After that he decided to move downwards. When he was tracing his tongue along the abdominal muscles of his boyfriend he decided to start the actual show.

He lowered himself even more and took his hands to the edge of Aomine's pants. Kagami chuckled a little when he felt the taller male lift his hips eagerly. He put his hands into the pants of the Touou ace and took the pants off. He threw them on the floor and eyed the boy under him.

Aomine's dick was pushing the fabric of his boxers. He could see something damp at the tip of the other's covered erection. Kagami looked back up to see his lover's face. Aomine's face was red as hell, which was very impressive accomplishment, taking a notice how dark his skin was.

"Hngh. Hurry up, shithead," Aomine complained.

Kagami took a tight grip of his shaft and squeezed hard.

"GHAAH! Bastard! What was that for!?"

"Shut the fuck up, Ahomine! If you want me to do something, you have to beg for it."

Aomine closed his mouth and was about to open it again to complain, but then something wet touched his dick through his boxers. He bit his lip, so he wouldn't make any unnecessary noises. Kagami saw that and pressed his tongue harder against it.

Aomine moaned in a rather loud way and scowled at Kagami. Kagami only smiled and continued to torture his lover with his tongue.

"Hmm, look how hard you are already," Kagami teased. He took the erection into his hand and groped it gently. "Do you want me to continue?"

The other boy didn't say anything so Kagami tightened his grip and hissed:

"Do you?"

"Fuck! Yes!"

Kagami continued to caress his lover's cock as he started to take off the ribbon he had tied to his wrist before. Aomine looked at him, having a feeling something rather frustrating was going to happen.

"Wait, you gotta be kidding me! Are you seriously going to do the thing I think you're going to?"

Kagami just hummed and took the ribbon into his hand and began to tie it to the base of Aomine's cock.

"You aren't going to come until I say so, understood?"

"What the fucking shit, Kagami? Are you really going to- AH!"

At that moment Kagami took the entire length of Aomine's dick into his mouth and started sucking. He swirled his tongue alongside the shaft and the head until he began deep throating him.

Aomine felt like screaming aloud, because he felt so frustrated. He wanted to come so bad, but was unable to do so. The fucking ribbon squeezed his cock so tight he really felt like exploding.

"Mmmhaah"

He could hear Kagami moan around him. The moaning sent vibrations down his dick and never before had he wanted to come so badly in his life.

"Come on Kagami, please, take this thing off of my prick!"

Kagami stopped his actions and took the member out of his mouth. He looked up to see Aomine's face and replied with a heated tone:

"No. I want you to be as hard as possible when I ride you."

Aomine was left silent. Never in his life had he expected to hear those words from Kagami's mouth. He just wished Kagami would ride him soon or else he felt like he would die.

Kagami lifted himself up and reached out to the nightstand he had beside his bed. He took the lube that was always on top of the tiny table. After hearing Aomine complaining for god knows how many times that it was pain in the ass to look for the small bottle while having a raging hard-on, he had no choice but to keep the lube in plain sight. He only hid it when he had visitors other than his beloved boyfriend.

Kagami positioned himself back on top of Aomine and put the lube next to his boyfriend as he took off his own boxers. Being in his butt naked glory he took the little bottle back to his hands and opened it. He poured a generous amount of lube into his fingers and took them down to his ass. He leaded them to his entrance and pushed his index finger inside. He gripped his own cock to distract himself from the upcoming pain.

After adjusting to the first finger he added second and started scissoring. He pumped his member and shoved his fingers in and out of his hole. He moaned at the sensation of stretching and just after letting his voice out he heard another, darker voice moan.

He glanced at Aomine and saw a face full of lust. He heard Aomine groan again and smirked.

"Li- ah, like what you see?"

"You have no idea."

Kagami continued his doing and added the third and final finger. His knees buckled when the intense pain hit him. His was about to let huge scream, but the voice died to his throat. His eyes started to water, but he still continued until he adapted to the pain. He stroked himself for a while and then moved on top of Aomine's dick.

He began to lower himself, until the head of Aomine's dick was just between his cheeks, but did not touch his entrance.

"What do you want me to do next?" Kagami asked, eyeing Aomine with his crimson orbs.

"I don't even care anymore, just, just _fuck,_ please," Aomine breathed.

Kagami licked his lips in approval and slammed himself down Aomine's erection. Kagami's mouth fell open. Damn it. He didn't remember Aomine being this huge before. It hurt like hell. The older boy took his own cock back into his hand and started stroking it again. The sensation made the pain fade so Kagami was ready to start his ride.

He began bouncing up and down, first slowly, adding more speed only little by little. He was very amused by the faces that Aomine made when his dick disappeared into his tight hole. He had a frown on his face and he bit his lips together to prevent any noises escaping him even though he was not doing a good job with that. Kagami could hear small sighs and groans leaving his mouth once in a while.

Kagami continued to impale himself on Aomine's member until he could feel the dick hitting something inside of himself. He started to moan harder and louder every time he could feel the tip of his boyfriend's cock hit his prostate. Kagami could feel himself getting close to his peak.

"Haah, _Daiki, _I'm coming! I'm coming!"

"Fuck, Kagami!"

He felt Aomine thrust upwards and at the same moment he felt the most mind blowing orgasm he had ever experienced.

After breathing heavily for a while Kagami got up from Aomine's still rock hard cock and left the bed.

"Hey wait, Kagami! Where the fuck do you think you're going at a time like this?" Aomine asked a slight panic in his voice. The bastard would better not plan on leaving him like this!

"I'm going to clean myself and after that maybe have some breakfast. This wouldn't be very good punishment if you did not suffer a little," Kagami said smiling brightly and walked out of the room.

"No! Don't you dare to leave me here! God fucking damn it, Kagami! Do you hear me?"

The bedroom door slammed shut, leaving the dumbfounded Aomine alone in the room.


End file.
